Rescue of Love
by blink8pogonip
Summary: For a long time, Penelope has always tried to run away from that skunk. She's always wished for another cat to be her love. But she never dreamed that she would actually NEED that skunk. My first LT fic!
1. Going to Meet Her Date

A/N: Hi, everyone. I've published some Kung Fu Panda fics, but it's time I wrote about something else: Looney Tunes.

This one features Pepé and Penelope. Pepé has got to be my favorite LT character of all time. OF ALL TIME! (dramatic echo)

When you read this story, just pretend that all of them have French accents. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Rescue of Love (Sauvetage de l'amour)

Chapter 1: Going to Meet Her Date

* * *

Camera flashes blinded Penelope as she walked down the red-carpeted front stairs of the grand building that hosted _Le concours de beauté parisien_. Alongside her was her brother, Éric, who put his arm on her shoulder, which was covered with only a red spaghetti strap. She was trying hard not to trip over her long beauty pageant dress that was so long that it was dragging behind her on the ground.

"Congratulations, Penelope! It's so amazing that you've won!" Éric exclaimed to his sister. He was similar in appearance to Penelope- black cat with a white underside, except with much shorter eyelashes and slightly larger muscles. He had donned a special penguin tuxedo suit for _Le concours de beauté parisien_.

"Thank you, Éric," responded Penelope as they continued to walk down. She looked at the road right in front of the building and turned her head left. Radiant white lights shone as a limousine ran right down the street and halted right in front of the red carpet. A chauffeur, a cat with brown fur and dressed in a tuxedo similar to Éric's, walked up to the door and pulled on the sleek, silver handle of the car door. Penelope, followed by her brother, entered through the open door and sat in the comfortable leather seats. They looked outside as cameras continued to flash and the chauffeur shut the door. Penelope heard the engine inside roar quietly as they drove quickly away. The crowd of people and flashes of the cameras seemed to drift away as the car travelled far into the city.

"So," Penelope said, turning to Éric. "Where are we going now?"

"You don't remember?" asked Éric in disbelief. "You're going on your blind date!"

"Oh, right!" Penelope said, smiling and nodding her head. "Oh, that makes me sooo nervous!"

"I know this guy, _ma sœur_." Éric said. "Don't worry, it will be magnificent!"

Penelope giggled. "Well, as long as it isn't that skunk that's always chasing me around!"

Éric laughed. "Pfft, of course not! Besides, I heard that that skunk is in the law enforcement! He's supposed to be protecting people, not hugging girls on the street!"

The two of them laughed out loud for a couple of seconds.

"How much longer until our destination?" asked Penelope, gazing at all the neon lights outside, around the city.

"Not much longer," replied Éric. "Maybe about 15 minutes."

Penelope looked down at her lap and the red, silky dress that covered it. Then she looked outside at all the neon lights that shone and the vast array of colors that they created.

"What is the name of the place where I'm having this date?" she asked her brother suddenly, facing him once again.

"The fancy restaurant named _La Maison Exquise de Laurent_," Éric answered. "I don't know if you've ever heard of it..."

"No, I haven't!" said Penelope, staring back out the window. "Is the food good?"

"Penelope, I've been there, maybe..._deux fois_?" Éric said, holding two fingers. "The food is fantastic! Best stuff you will _ever_ taste in your life! Not to mention that the restaurant is so finely structured in its architecture! It will be the most exquisite restaurant you've ever visited."

"And you happen to know this date of mine?" the female cat asked.

"Oui, _ma sœur_," answered Éric. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy. Like I said, it will be magnificent!"

"Then I can't wait!" Penelope said joyfully. "I'm serious! I wish the car could just teleport over to that restaurant!"

"Penelope!" Éric exclaimed, putting his left paw on his sister's back. "I know you can be patient. There's no such thing as a teleporting car, anyway." He laughed afterwards.

"I know that, Éric!" Penelope laughed. "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, come on, _sœur_," said Éric. "Don't take it that way."

"Yeah, I know, I was just kidding," said Penelope, turning her eyes away from her brother. She stared at the back of the seat in front of Éric, then at her lap again.

* * *

For so many minutes, Penelope continued to stare at her lap, thinking about how her date would go. She would also occasionally stare out at the sidewalk and buildings along the street on which they were driving.

Penelope had been thinking so hard that she was startled when her brother made a sudden announcement.

"Here we are!" Éric exclaimed.

Penelope faced her brother again, with a look of shock on her face. "Éric! You startled me!"

"Sorry, Pen," apologized Éric, pointing outside, to Penelope's left. "Look."

Penelope turned her head around to her left. A restaurant employee- yet another feline with brown fur- approached the door and opened it. Penelope new they had arrived at

"Bienvenue," the brown cat said. "Are both of you going to eat here?"ff

"Oh, no, just my sister," answered Éric. Penelope smiled. "She's with another man."

"Well, then," said the restaurant employee. "Follow me, ma'am, and we'll get you seated." Penelope hopped right out of the car, her heart beating with excitement. She turned around to wave goodbye to Éric.

After they climbed to the top of a small flight of red carpet-covered stairs leading to the restaurant entrance, the restaurant worker swung the glass door open and led Penelope right in.

And the restaurant was one of the most magnificent buildings Penelope had ever seen. Standing in a waiting area, there were white Romanesque pillars, a carpet with beautiful patterns, and well-polished glass doors. Inside the restaurant the tables lay in a nice pattern, the lighting was just right, and the walls had exquisite floral patterns on them. There was plenty of room and myriads of diners inside, along with some large number of waiters in fine uniforms. Penelope stared out the doors separating the restaurant from the waiting area, enamored of the whole interior of the restaurant.

"Penelope?" asked a deep voice to her right. Penelope turned her head to the direction of the call.

And there she saw a handsome cat, who looked much like Éric and herself, sitting on a comfortable bench. His eyes were slightly larger than Penelope's, but he was even more muscular than Éric. When he smiled, it had an undescribable charm to it. Penelope immediately fell lovestruck at first sight.

"You...are you my blind date?" she asked.

"Why, yes, yes, of course!" said the male cat as he got up. As he approached Penelope, she noticed that he was just a couple of inches taller than her. He wasn't exactly towering over her, just slightly taller.

"_Je m'appelle Bertrand_," he greeted as he bent down to embrace Penelope. Penelope returned his hug with a passionate hug of her own.

"Bertrand, huh?" Penelope asked. "Love that name." She gazed out into the restaurant again. "Are we going to enter or not?"

"Absolutely," said Bertrand, smiling and flashing some pearly whites. Penelope giggled, still admiring her new date. The two of them held hands and pushed open the glass doors leading to the tables.

* * *

A/N: So many cats! X3

By the way, here are some translations of the words I used:

_Le concours de beauté parisien- _Parisian Beauty Pageant

_Ma sœur- _My sister (_sœur_ by itself means "sister")

_La Maison Exquise de Laurent- _The Exquisite House of Laurent (nice name for a restaurant, huh? :P Laurent is the French equivalent of Lawrence)

_Deux Fois_- Two times

_Je m'appelle-_ My name is

There's the first chapter of my first Looney Tunes fic for you. Watch out for future chapters. À tout à l'heure!


	2. Disastrous Dinner

N/A: Wow, it's been WAY too long since I first started. No, I didn't die, nor did I suffer from some disease that kept me from writing. Like with my Kung Fu Panda fics, I've been kinda sidetracked and busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting.

So...here's chapter 2. I'm open to suggestions for a soundtrack to this fic- if you have any song ideas that go along with the themes of the chapters, please PM me.

Hope you like this one!

* * *

Rescue of Love (Sauvetage de l'amour)

Chapter 2: Disastrous Dinner

* * *

"So…how was your performance at the pageant tonight?" asked Bertrand once a waiter had them seated and handed them a couple of menus.

"Oh, it was really nerve-racking," Penelope answered. "I think the hardest part was the question. The rest wasn't as bad." She stared back at her menu.

"Oh, really?" asked Bertrand. "What was your question? How did you answer?"

"It was something like, 'What trait do you most admire in people?'. I said kind-heartedness or compassion."

"I see," Bertrand said, looking at his menu. "Do you think that contributed much to your success?"

"Probably," responded Penelope, keeping her eyes glued to the menu for the next ten minutes.

She had been staring at her menu so hard that she did not even notice a waiter walk up to the two of them.

"_Bonsoir_, Bertrand," said the waiter. Bertrand looked up from his menu and looked at the waiter in the eye.

"Ah! Étienne!" Bertrand greeted, shaking the waiter's hand. Penelope looked up from her menu to see yet another feline, this one white with brown patches around his eyes and ears, but skinnier than Bertrand.

"Penelope," Bertrand said. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Étienne."

"_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer_, Étienne," greeted Penelope as she shook the waiter's hand.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you too. I heard you won tonight's beauty contest, no?" Étienne asked.

"Yes, I won it," answered Penelope.

"And it's so nice that you're with old Bert tonight," Étienne said, hitting Bertrand playfully on the shoulder. "Have both of you decided what you are going to order?"

"No, not yet," said Penelope, still staring at the menu.

"Well, tell me when you've decided all right?" Étienne said. He looked out to all the other tables, who were probably waiting to order. "I need to go. Duty calls, and more orders to take!" he exclaimed.

"In a few minutes, Étienne!" Bertrand said to the waiter. He turned to face Penelope again. "Ok, take your time, Pen."

"Sure, sure, it's just…everything here looks so good," she said.

Seven minutes later, Étienne came to take both of their orders and suggested a fine wine, which Penelope and Bertrand both agreed to. Afterwards, he headed for the kitchen.

"So," began Bertrand after Étienne left. "What do you plan to do now, since you've already won the contest?"

"Probably just stay at home with Éric for a bit longer. Then I'll find some other job- besides beauty queen. Maybe something in fashion or clothes…or I could do humanitarian work out in the world, too."

"I see," Bertrand said, nodding. "That sounds good." He pushed his chair out and stood.

"I'm going to use _la salle de bain._ Okay?" he said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll wait for you here," answered Penelope as Bertrand walked towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes passed and Bertrand still hadn't returned from his bathroom break.

"Where is he?" asked Penelope to herself impatiently. She stared at her empty wine glass, then at the napkin wrapped around her knife and fork. It took her a while to notice Bertrand coming out of the restroom hallway.

"Sorry it took so long," Bertrand said as he seated himself again.

"Oh, no problem," Penelope replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Étienne carrying two plates and walking carefully towards them.

"Let's see," said Étienne. "The Cognac shrimp for the lady," he said, placing a colorful, delicious-looking plate in front of Penelope. "And the Brandade for Bertrand." He set down the other plate in front of Bertrand. After stepping back, Étienne finally said. "Enjoy!" and left as Bertrand thanked him.

Penelope grabbed her fork and stabbed some of her dinner. After putting it in her mouth, she savored it, enjoying the rich flavor of the sauce-drenched shrimp. She swallowed it slowly.

"Wow," she said aloud. "This food is really good!"

"I know!" exclaimed Bertrand. "I think it's great!"

The two felines continued to enjoy their exquisite dinner, when Penelope saw Étienne bringing a large bottle of dark wine towards their table.

Once Étienne's shadow towered right over Bertrand, the latter cat turned his head upward.

"Ah, nice to see you again, _mon ami_," Bertrand said, laughing.

"Right," said Étienne, who smiled back. He popped open the bottle of wine and poured a moderately small amount into both of the diners' glasses.

"One of our best wines. I'm glad you made the choice," said Étienne. "Enjoy the rest of your meal," he said before taking off to serve another table.

"_Merci, _Étienne," said Bertrand, who turned back to Penelope. "So," he began, lifting his glass. "I guess I have to say _'f__é__licitations'._"

Penelope hesitated before lifting her own glass. As they touched their glasses together, she thanked her date for the congratulations and quickly drank her wine.

After Bertrand heard Penelope set her empty glass back down on the table, he looked from his Brandade at the girl. "You've finished a glass already?"

"Yes, I did," replied Penelope. "I've never tried it before, so I did, and it was so good that I just finished that glass like that." She finished off with a big smile.

Bertrand laughed. "Well, have some more, then," he said, lifting the bottle to pour more of the dark red drink for Penelope.

"_Merci,_" said Penelope as Bertrand poured more wine for her.

For the next 15 minutes, the two cats continued to eat their food and drink their wine. However, midway through the dinner, after drinking about three portions of wine, Penelope began feeling a little drowsy. A few minutes after that, she found it difficult to keep herself awake. Bertrand began to notice.

"Are you okay, dear?" he asked.

Penelope sat straight up upon hearing Bertrand's voice. "Huh? Oh, yes, but I am feeling rather tired," she said, yawning.

"Oh, yes, well, it is very late now. Are you full?"

"Full enough."

"Now, then, if we're done, why don't we leave? It's best that you sleep in a bed and not in a fancy restaurant," Bertrand said, laughing.

"All right, we can go," replied Penelope as she got out of her seat.

"Follow me," ordered Bertrand. "I know a shortcut, it's right by the restrooms." He headed towards the restroom hall, with Penelope close behind.

Étienne walked up to the table where the two had just eaten. "Both of you are done, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," replied Bertrand, reaching into his pocket to pull out money. "Here you go. That should be enough, right?" he asked as he handed the money to the waiter.

Étienne took a quick look at a check he was holding, then at the money Bertrand had just handed him. "Yes, just enough," said Étienne.

"Keep the change," ordered Bertrand. "My darling and I are in a rush." He walked quickly towards an exit, with Penelope by his side.

"If you're feeling tired, you can take a small nap in the car until we get home," Bertrand told Penelope as he pushed open the door.

When they exited the building, there was a beige car instead of the limousine that had carried Penelope to the restaurant, but a more casual one. Penelope noticed, but she was too drowsy to say anything.

Bertrand pulled on the car door, which swung open. He quickly rushed Penelope inside, then climbed onto the car himself, got seated, and closed the door quickly.

Bertrand poked Penelope a few times to make sure she was asleep, and then looked forward to two more cats, one black and white like Bertrand and Penelope, and one white with touches of golden brown.

"Let's head home," Bertrand ordered the driver, with a mischievous grin.

Éric had been walking down the same street, and, after looking forward, saw the men sneak another cat on their car right next to the restaurant. He tried to focus his vision as best as he could in the dark while stepping closer to the car. Within seconds, he saw that the other cat that they were sneaking on…was his sister Penelope, being taken by his own friend, Bertrand!

Angrily, he dashed towards the car.

"Hey! What are you doing with my sister?"

Within seconds, the car was in full motion and racing down the street, with Penelope's brother far behind.

Eventually, Éric almost caught up with the car, and kept running as fast as his feet could carry him. He shouted and cursed at the car while it zoomed down the avenues, with people giving strange glances at the screaming cat that pursued it. He turned around corners, tailing the vehicle which contained his sister, but eventually he slowed down after several minutes. His legs were burning and his heart was beating so fast that he felt that it would burst if he ran any more. Angrily, Éric whipped out his cell phone and hit the 1 and 7 key, and commenced a call for the police.

He waited for several seconds before the operator answered. Éric replied with intense anger in his voice.

"Hello, police? There's an emergency. A _huge _emergency..."

* * *

N/A: I really can't wait to post the next chapter, it's going to be one of my favorites. But it probably won't be for a long time...'cause of all these distractions. Who knows?

More translations (I'll do these at the end of each chapter):

_Bonsoir- _Good evening

_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer_- It's a pleasure to meet you

_La salle de bain- _The bathroom

_Mon ami- _My friend

_Merci-_ Thank you (you probably already knew that)

_Fé__licitations- _Congratulations

And "17" is the emergency number for police in France.

Until the next chapter...

Au revoir!


	3. Digital Love

A/N: WOW. That was totally uncalled for! NOT UPDATING THIS FIC FOR 14 MONTHS! HOW COULD I? LOL, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait (even _extremely _can't describe it). When you have many interests, I guess you have so little time to invest in each one. But it was so bad that some of you had actually thought I had quit on this fic. But here's the proof that I haven't.

I'll try to update my stories more often (I'm juggling about three or four). I really hate to keep you all waiting.

Anyway, this one's going to incorporate a Daft Punk song. Believe it or not, this song was the entire reason why I started this fic! When I listened to it (and saw the music video), I felt it could fit Pepe and Penelope so well. So I made an entire story to go off of it.

I hope you like this one. Here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, or Looney Tunes. They all belong to Warner Bros. I also do not own _Digital Love._ It belongs to Daft Punk and Virgin Records. However, all OCs are mine.

* * *

Rescue of Love (Sauvetage de l'amour)

Chapter 3: Digital Love

* * *

A skunk, dressed in a dark blue French police uniform, off duty at the moment, had small earphones in his tiny black and white ears, hooked up to the thin, black iPod on his desk. The Now Playing screen showed the album art of _Discovery _by Daft Punk, with the song _Digital Love_ playing. The skunk police officer was silently singing the lyrics to himself.

_**Last night, I had a dream about you**_

_**In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you.**_

While he was listening to the song, the skunk stared at a photo in a beautifully decorated picture frame. Inside that frame was a picture of the beautiful feline beauty queen he had adored ever since he first laid eyes on her- even before he became a policeman.

The cute cat he was looking at…was none other than Penelope Pussycat.

_**And it looked like everyone was having fun**_

_**The kind of feeling I waited so long**_

He stared in those pretty, reflective eyes in the photo. He kept singing the words of the song to himself, imagining that he could hold the beautiful cat right in his arms- and she would return the favor with her own arms.

_**Don't stop, come a little closer**_

_**As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun**_

_**We were dancing all night long. **_

"Le Pew! LE PEW!"

The skunk was shocked to hear a loud, gruff, gravelly voice interrupting his little meditation on his favorite girl. He hit the pause button on his music player, gently yanked the earbuds out of his small, black ears, and turned left to see his commanding officer- a cat with mostly gray fur, but several patches of black. He had a long, busy mustache right under a tiny pink nose.

"Oui, Sieur?" replied Lieutenant Le Pew.

The cat spoke, each breath slightly blowing away his mustache. "Most of the men and I will be leaving for a few hours for a crime scene investigation several miles south of here. I want you to temporarily head the station while we're gone."

Lieutenant Le Pew smiled. "Well, you can count on me, _Commandant." _He said enthusiastically, raising his hand up to his brow in a salute.

"Good. I expect you to do well, Le Pew!" the cat commander said, turning to leave. "I must go now."

The skunk policeman turned back to his iPod. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I finished this song_, he thought. He pressed the tiny earbuds back into his ears, hit the play button, and began to sit back to the house song he had been previously playing.

_**The time is right to put my arms around you**_

_**You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around, too.**_

_**But suddenly, I feel the shining sun,**_

_**Before I knew it, this dream was all gone.**_

Lieutenant Le Pew turned his eyes back to the little photo of Penelope. He admired her beautiful body, the way she posed, her stunning features that almost seemed to whisper softly to him.

Le Pew leaned forward on his desk, his head resting on his hands. He smiled dreamily at Penelope and closed his eyes.

_**Ooh I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true.**_

The skunk opened his eyes a few seconds later. The most magical thing he had ever seen happened. He believed he was dreaming- his vision was somewhat dark- but the photo seemed to jump out at him. Penelope, in swirls of glittering dust, reached out and took the lieutenant by the arms. In an instant, he was pulled out of his chair, and, strangely, Penelope began dragging him into the picture. It was like a mystic portal to the photo backdrop of Paris at night.

_**Ooh, I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you**_

_**We'll make this dream come true.**_

The earbuds slipped right out of the skunk's ears. He turned around to see his little black iPod, left behind on the table, with the little white wires and earbuds spread out on the table. He looked forward again, and, by then, he had completely entered the picture. The very same song mysteriously played in the background, as if someone was playing the music from huge speakers from the sky. He floated slowly and fell softly on his feet on a concrete sidewalk, then looked over his torso, seeing that he still had his uniform.

Cars zoomed by, and he saw tall street lights glistening in the dark night. He could even see lights on the renowned Eiffel Tower. The lieutenant knew at that second that he was in downtown Paris.

The skunk policeman gazed into Penelope's eyes as they fluttered at him. Penelope gave him a warm smile and, without a word, turned her head forward and began to run, holding firmly onto the skunk's arm and taking him along with her.

As the couple continued to stroll through the Parisian streets, they eventually set foot on the bridge over the Seine river. The view was absolutely spectacular. The moon sat high in the sky, and the river reflected its light so brightly. Every car, light, and street lamp contributed to the magical, beautiful light show that was going on.

The skunk policeman placed his paws on the bridge's railing and looked out toward the gleaming river. He couldn't help but admire its beauty. However, as he turned his head and his attention back towards Penelope, it was as if she had just outperformed all of the scenery around them in a beauty contest (well, she _was _a beauty contest champion). Her face, her features, everything about her, was more beautiful than the entire world.

Taking the lieutenant's hand into her own, Penelope leaned forward and gently closed her eyes. The policeman saw her shape her lips. Immediately he understood and smiled, his heart thumping so hard he swore he could almost hear it. He too leaned forward, and puckered up for the kiss of his life.

He couldn't wait to feel those lips on his to conclude their evening stroll together…

_RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!_

The officer suddenly opened his eyes to see everything vanish; the city, the River Seine, Penelope, _everything_ turned into a blur. He rubbed his eyes to correct his vision. When he saw himself back at his office, he felt the light from above burning his eyes. Shielding those eyes, he realized how long and how deeply he had slept. His commanding officer would be most unhappy to learn that he had been sleeping on the job. But that wasn't important now. When he saw his phone ringing, Lieutenant Le Pew knew that he had an emergency to respond to.

The officer picked up the receiver and answered. "_Service de Police de Paris, quelle est votre situation d'urgence?"_

"Officer, please, _au secours_! My sister has been kidnapped! Some men took her in a van!" the voice on the other end sounded extremely desperate.

"All right, _monsieur_, calm down, _s'il vous pla__î__t._" replied Le Pew. "State the license plate number of the van, where you last saw it, and the name of the victim."

"License plate number is DY-567-ER. Last seen at La Croix D'or Square, heading down Bonaparte Avenue. The victim is my sister, Penelope Pussycat."

Lieutenant Le Pew was in immediate shock upon hearing the name of Penelope Pussycat. He was shocked to learn that his love interest…was just kidnapped. His shock immediately turned to anger. He restrained from pounding his desk.

"_Bien_, _monsieur_. I will make sure your sister is rescued. I will be on my way." He said as he picked up a pen and scribbled the license plate number on a small scrap of paper, which he stuffed in his pocket.

"_Merci, monsieur,"_ replied the voice on the other line. Lieutenant Le Pew put the receiver back down on the phone.

"Dastardly criminals! I will make sure they are brought to justice." He jumped out of his chair, his police badge, weapons, and other law enforcement paraphernalia already on him.

He ran as quickly as he could towards his motorcycle, fixed his helmet, and started the engine, determined to catch those who would dare kidnap a beautiful woman like Penelope.

The motorcycle engine roared as he travelled down the streets, from the darkened roads just outside the main city, to the streets in the city that shone from the neon lights.

_**Why don't you play the**_** game?**

He followed the signs down Bonaparte Avenue, the neon lights still flying past him. Suspecting that the perpetrators of the crime would not go anywhere conspicuous, he decided to motor past the edge of the city, into the lesser known parts.

Before he knew it, Lieutenant Le Pew was far away from the urban area and began venturing off near the countryside, a rather desolate place. Around him were greener pastures, but they were much less than beautiful in the dark.

* * *

Bertrand looked back at the beauty pageant cat, whom he and his men had just taken hostage. Penelope was sleeping soundly in the back seat.

"I have great plans for her. Very soon, she will be mine to keep...forever..." he said. The rest of his henchmen snickered.

* * *

Lieutenant Le Pew continued driving on his motorcycle, where it was so much lonelier. It was also starting to become cold, making it hard to focus.

_**Why don't you play the**_** game?**

Lieutenant Le Pew could barely see now; he only had the light from the blinking stars, the lights from the city buildings miles away, and the lights on his vehicle to guide him through the seemingly deserted land.

It seemed like hours since the lieutenant had first started. But the skunk took a short glance at his watch and noticed that it had only been about 20 minutes, before laying his eyes back on the dark road.

* * *

The wicked cat Bertrand soon ordered his driver to stop in front of a house- somewhat suburban, somewhat ghetto, old white paint job that was peeling. He got out and ordered his henchmen around.

"Quick! Bring her in! _J'entends la police!_" he said as he heard the sirens from the Lieutenant's motorcycle coming closer. He had to avoid being seen with Penelope by anyone.

His men carried an unconscious Penelope, who was being carried by the arms and through the door. When the last henchman entered (after tripping up on a porch step), the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Le Pew was sure he was out of the Parisian area by now. But he recognized a street name on a sign- one he already knew was in Paris- so he realized he still hadn't left the City of Lights, despite how unromantic the scene around him looked. He figured he was probably in the deeper suburbs.

The skunk crossed the top of a hill and stopped at an intersection. Seeing a tiny neighborhood, he turned left and continued at a slow pace down the avenue, scanning the houses and cars until one particular van caught his eye- its license plate read the combination of DY-567-ER, the same string of letters and numbers reported by the caller earlier.

He looked up at the white, poorly painted house. _All I have to do is rescue Penelope and bring the kidnappers to justice, and my mission is complete_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: The Lieutenant just HAPPENED to pick the right neighborhood. Pretty slim chance, if you ask me. Imagine that.

I'm not really sure how the emergency caller service works- if it goes directly to the police station or goes to some emergency hotline first. Either way, it's a fictional world...

I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter (especially you Daft Punk fans). I had a little writer's block, part of the reason why it took so long ("How can I make my story more descriptive and interesting?", "What should happen next?", etc.), but I pulled through to come up with this.

Translations:

_Service de Police de Paris, quelle est votre situation d'urgence?- _Paris Police Department, what is your emergency?

_Au secours!- _Help!

_Bien- _Okay

_J'entends la police!- _I hear the police!

Da_ pabačennia!_


End file.
